The spirits are always right
by Romantific
Summary: When the vampire return, trouble is sure to follow. New bonds are forged and family ties are put to the test as sworn enemies come together to change the course of history. M/M and future mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 _I would like to say a quick thanks to_ _ **Eat my Words 4 me**_ _for agreeing to be my beta for this story, the help is much appreciated. I will also be continuing my other stories, I just get distracted. Please remember to review._

 **Chapter 1**

"Sam, phone." Sam got up from his spot on the front lawn and jogged back inside to take the phone from his mother.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's Billy." The deep voice of the tribes elder rumbled through the phone.

"Oh, hey Billy what can I do for you?" Sam smiled slightly as he thought of the older man who's has been the closest to a father the alpha has ever had.

"I've just hung up the phone from an interesting phone call."

"Oh, and what was this phone call about?"

"The leader to the coven of vampires our ancestors made the treaty with, Carlisle Cullen called me." Sam raised his brow in surprise then walked back outside into the yard, away from his mother and to speak in privacy.

"What did he want?"

"He asked to set up a meeting with our alpha to discuss the treaty, apparently they are moving back to forks and will be here early tomorrow morning."

"Okay then, I'll go and let the others know. We will rotate shifts until they arrive at the border, I can already feel the headache Paul is going to give me over this." Sam sighed scratching his brow.

"Okay son, let me know how it goes." Billy chuckled.

"I will, bye Billy." Sam hung up and returned the phone to its cradle before heading into the woods to phase.

When he was far enough into the woods so he wouldn't be spotted easily, he let out a loud howl calling his pack brothers to him. He was soon joined by Paul who was followed closely by Jared and Embry who was the newest member of the pack having only phased three weeks before.

 _"What's going on?"_ Paul asked. He was the second to phase after Sam and was the packs second in command. The beta.

 _"The vampires are moving back to town."_ Paul growled at that. Out of all the wolves, he was the most bitter towards vampires. _"Can it Paul, we will be meeting with them when they arrive tomorrow morning but until then we will be swapping shifts. Paul I want you and Jared to take the first shift at 12am, Embry you're with me and will be taking over at 4. One sniff of a vamp and you call out immediately, I don't want anyone engaging them alone. Understood?"_ Paul just scowled.

 _"Damn leeches, why couldn't they just stay gone?"_ He muttered.

 _"I mean it Paul."_

 _"Yeah, yeah."_ He muttered. _"Christ, you need to get laid and lighten up."_ They went their separate ways to rest up before starting their shifts.

Sam had dated Leah Clearwater for a year before he phased for the first time and began learning the legends and ways of the wolf. Once he learned about imprinting he went to visit her to see if it would happen and when it didn't he was devastated. They broke up soon after as he thought it better not to be dating when he eventually did imprint and being an alpha imprinting was inevitable and he would break someone's heart. It had been hard enough breaking up with Leah and the guilt was horrible but he figured it would have been worse the longer he left it and the more invested they became in each other.

 _"Are you okay Sam?"_ He turned to find Embry trailing behind him slowly.

 _"I'm fine pup, something on your mind?"_ He asked seeing the young shifters brows furrowed in thought.

 _"What's going to happen when we meet with the vampires tomorrow?"_

 _"We will discuss the treaty and make adjustments where they are needed, clear up the boundaries and re-establish the line. We will both be sticking to our own sides of the line, so there will be no fighting."_

 _"Will we be in wolf or human?"_

 _"We will all arrive in wolf but I will need to shift to human as alpha and spokesperson, I want you at the back of the group. You are still young and have a lot to learn before you can engage with vampires, friendly or hostile."_ Embry nodded.

 _"I think I can handle that."_ He replied as the reached the tree line at the back of Sam's house.

 _"We'll see."_ Was Sam's last thought before he phased out.

 **XxX**

Sam hadn't slept a wink before heading out to take his shift with Embry, he was too wired and couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. He wasn't sure if it would be a good thing or not.

The sun was just peeking up over the horizon when they caught the scent of vampires close by.

 _"Sam?"_ Embry asked cautiously, stepping closer to the safety of his alpha.

 _"That's them stay with me until the others come."_ With that Sam threw his head back and let out another loud howl like the one he gave earlier only this time slightly more urgent. _"They're here, hurry up."_ He thought to his pack brothers as their thoughts joined his. Sam quickly shut off his thoughts to the others, not wanting them to hear the worries he had going at the moment. As alpha Sam was able to close off his thoughts to the others, he was also twice as strong and tall. In human form Sam stood at 7 ft tall and had muscle to go with the height, when he was in wolf he was at least another foot taller then that.

Paul and Jared quickly caught up with the other two, pushing the younger wolf behind them and flanking their alpha who was walking two feet ahead of the pack. It wasn't long before they reached the border where four male vampires stood, the older blonde spoke first.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen." He stepped out a little from the rest, clearly the leader. Sam nodded his head and quickly hid behind a tree to phase, pulling on a pair of cut offs before stepping back out to greet them.

"I am Sam Uley the alpha, I was told you wanted to meet with me to discuss the treaty." Carlisle nodded.

"Yes I've had two others join my family since the treaty was made, not turned by me. We still abide by the animal diet and will stick to our lands so long as you do not attack us without warrant. If I am unable to be contacted my son Edward will be the one to take my place." He inclined his head to the back where a young looking male vampire was half hidden behind a big brawny vampire.

The vampire Edward stepped to the side of the big vampire slightly so that his face could be seen while still clinging to his arm. Obviously a submissive and an awfully small one at that, he's 5 ft 4 at most.

When the baby faced vampire looked up, he looked directly at Sam who instantly felt his world shift and tied itself to that one being for good.

 _"Oh god."_ Was the only thought the vampire was able to catch from the handsome shifter before his thoughts were shut down and hidden from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 2**

"How many members of your coven are there?" Sam asked after he finally tore his eyes from the beautiful young vampire at the back of the group.

"There are seven, the last time we were here there were five of us. There is my eldest son Edward," the brawny one pushed Edward to the front towards their leader whom he immediately clung to like his brother before him. "There is my wife Esmè, my eldest daughter Rosalie and her mate Emmett." He nodded to the brawny one. "The other two are the new members Jasper." He nodded to the lanky blonde on his other side. "And his wife Alice, they only joined my family three years ago and are still new to the diet."

"I trust they have it under control?" Sam asked sneaking a glance at the apparently shy vampire who was hiding behind his leader and peaking out from beside his arm. "Is he alright?" He asked hiding his worry behind a sneer making the young vampire shift uncomfortably and move back toward Emmett who immediately wrapped an arm around him and glared at Sam for upsetting his little brother.

"Don't worry about Edward, he was young and very ill when I changed him. You need not worry about his self control, he like myself before him has never tasted human blood and he has never felt the need to, not even as a newborn." Sam was surprised by that but oddly pleased that the young man remained innocent.

"Very good if you are unable to reach me my beta Paul will be here in my stead." He nodded to the big grey wolf who stepped forward and glared at them intimidatingly making Edward whimper and hide completely behind Emmett who growled in warning. "That's enough Paul." Sam snapped at the wolf who bowed his head and quickly backed away. Sam threw a quick glance at the distressed vampire that was staring at him from behind his brother and gave him a small smile before catching himself and turning back to the leader of the group.

"Let's get this over with, we will make a quick run of the line then we will stick to our own lands. Fair enough?" He asked with a raised brow, daring them to object.

Carlisle nodded. "Fair enough." He grabbed Edwards hand and followed the wolves along the line.

 **XxX**

 **Edwards POV.**

Another boring round of school to attend with a bunch of self centred students that grow even more vindictive in their thoughts and actions as the years go by. Alice tells me that I will meet a girl in my second class of the day with brown hair and brown eyes, she also tells me that we will become inseparable.

She's secretly hoping that this girl will be my mate but when I think about a mate now all I can think about is the handsome wolf we met at the clearing two days ago. Sam Uley, the alpha of the Quileute shifters who is the most gorgeous man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and I have been around for a very long time.

"Are you ready Eddy?" My bear of a big brother asked me as he barged into my room making me jump, it's kinda funny because I'm actually the third eldest in our family. Carlisle is near 500 years old and Jasper was turned during the civil war in 1862 when he was serving as a Major who had just turned 21 but could pass for 18. It was the temperament that made me the second youngest in the family next to Alice who actually was the baby. We were both 17 when we became vampires and Carlisle believes that I am the way I am because I was too young and hadn't fully matured yet. Alice is the way she is because she doesn't remember her human life at all, not even her turning which is the most memorable of all our memories because it is just so painful that the scars are everlasting.

"Yeah Em, I'm ready. Do I get any of you in any of my classes?" I asked biting my lip and fidgeting with my sleeve.

"Yeah Eddy, either Jasper or I will be in one of your classes. You won't be alone." He assured me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me down the stairs to Carlisle and Esmè who stood at the door waiting for me like they did every time I started at a new school.

"Jasper, Emmett you both look after our Edward okay?" Esmè said as she kissed my cheek and hugged me close.

"Don't worry Esmè, Eddy has at least one them in each of his classes and I'm in a couple as well. He'll be safe." Rosie said coming up beside us and taking my hand and smiling at me. Out of all of us I was the one she was the nicest to, even Emmett her husband didn't get as much affection. She was almost motherly with me and was always the first one I would go to when something was bothering me.

"I still think you should learn to fight Edward, I can teach you." Jasper had been at me to learn to fight since the day he met me but I just had no interest in hurting people, even vampires.

Rosalie glared at him. "Leave him alone, with all of us around he doesn't need to fight. He's perfectly safe."

"With the wolves around…"

"They won't attack without their alphas order." I said timidly, Jasper always intimidated me even though he didn't mean to, it was just his nature. "From what I read in the wolves heads he is a kind man who would only go that extreme if one of us bit or killed a human. I wouldn't mess with Paul when Sam isn't around though." I said thoughtfully before catching my self. "I'm sorry for cutting you off." I whispered moving closer to Rose who wrapped her arm around me.

"It's okay Edward, you don't have to be so afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you." I nodded quietly, not moving from Rose's side.

"Alright it's time for school, good luck." Carlisle said and touched my cheek to get me to look at him. "If any thing happens…" He trailed off.

"Call for Rose or Jazz cause Emmett will be with Rose anyway and Alice will be with Jazz, it will be okay dad." I said and hugged him tightly before taking Rosie's hand and rushing us out to her car.

 **XxX**

As I am walking to my second class of the day with Jasper and Alice I crash into a brunette girl who didn't seem to be paying attention to what was going on around of her and we both end up on or backsides. I quickly gather my things and help her up as she finishes gathering hers and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Edward. I'm new here." I mumble and I think if I could I would be blushing from embarrassment rather then attraction, I mean don't get me wrong. She's pretty and all but I don't see ever being more then friends plus, I can't get the wolf Sam out of my head. I don't understand it, I don't even know him.

"I'm Bella, I'm also new." She actually did blush. "I just moved in with my dad two months ago and as you can see, I'm useless on my feet."

"Me too." I smiled as we walked into the classroom hearing a squeal behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Edward POV**

"Where did you move here from?" Bella asked me as we walked to an empty desk in the science room.

"Alaska."

"Wow, you guys really like the cold areas. I moved here from Florida where I lived with my mum."

"If you hate the cold so much then why did you move here?" I asked confused.

"My mum got remarried and they're in the honeymoon stage still, so I decided to move in with my dad Charlie to give them some space. Plus Phil is a pro ball player and moves a lot." Wow she talks a lot. Thankfully the teacher walked in just before she started talking again, I mean don't get me wrong she's nice but Im kinda shy and like my peace and quiet.

"So do you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?" She asked after we had finished with the exercise the teacher had given us.

"No offence, but I prefer the quiet. I don't do to well around crowds and loud noises." I explained as politely as I could and she looked disappointed for a second before brightening up again. Oh god what now?

"How about just you me and my friend Jake? You'll love him, he moved here last month from his school in La Push to keep me company." I could see there was really no avoiding hanging out with her unless I wanted to be rude. I didn't like upsetting people so I decided to suck it up.

"Sure." I offered her a small smile before turning back to the front as the teacher started to talk again.

 **XxX**

It turns out Bella was in the class I had right before lunch as well which was English. She's actually pretty smart compared to some of the brain dead morons she hangs out with. One of them Jessica doesn't have a thought that belongs to herself, literally. She also decided that because I didn't pay her any attention I was gay, Mike on the other hand only thought about Jessica and sex.

We walked towards the cafeteria together for lunch talking animatedly about the assignment on Shakespeare that I wasn't watching where I was going and for the second time that day I ended up on my ass.

I looked up at the wall I collided with and found it to be a very large, very fine piece of man hunk who was quite possibly the second hottest man I'd ever seen.

"I'm so sorry, didn't see you there. Hey bells." Ooh, sexy voice too. He bent down to offer me his hand and pulled me up to my feet.

"Don't worry about it, it was my own fault for not watching where I was going." I mumbled and if I could, I would be blushing.

"Edward this is the friend I was telling you about. Meet Jacob Black, my best friend. Jake, meet Edward Cullen. New kid and as clumsy and awkward as I am." Bella was about two inches taller then me and Jacob as over a foot taller, it was kinda embarrassing.

"So your family are the new guys?"

"Unless there's another new family we don't know about." I retorted making him snicker.

"I like you shorty, you and me are gonna get along just fine." He said wrapping an arm over mine and Bella's shoulders.

"Don't call me that." I snapped.

"It's not my fault you're short." He smirked, I don't like him.

"Jake, leave him alone." She glared at him. "He reminds me of Seth, would you pick on him like that?"

"No I wouldn't." He sighed and looked back at me. "I'm sorry, I'm just poking fun. I meant no harm by it." He said sincerely. Maybe he's not so bad after all.

"Don't worry about it." I gave him a small smile.

"I'm still gonna call you shorty." He smirked. I stand corrected, he's a shit head.

"I'm hungry let's go in." Bella said as she dragged me inside.

"I don't eat during the day, it's a religion thing." I murmured, shrugging when they gave me weird looks.

"Eddy!" Rose yanked me away by my arm while glaring at Jacob for some reason.

"Ow Rosie, you're hurting me." I whined trying to free my arm as Emmett appeared on her other side.

"I'm sorry Eddy." She quickly let go of my arm. "Can you not smell him?" She asked incredulously.

I shook my head. "I'm not as strong as you guys remember." I scowled, I hated being the weak link but even if I could I wouldn't hurt anyone. Carlisle tells me I couldn't hurt a fly, not true. I killed one once, accidentally of course and cried for hours afterwards. Emmett teased me while Esmè comforted me and Carlisle gave me strange looks.

"He has wolf in his blood, he hasn't shifted yet but he will."

"I know." I told her.

She frowned confused "But you just said…"

"His name is Jacob Black, obviously descendant of Ephriam the last alpha." I said in a duh tone.

"And you're going to hang out with him?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Like you said, he hasn't shifted yet." With that I spun on my heel and walked over to the table where Jake and Bella were sitting.

"Welcome back shorty, what crawled up blondies ass and died?" I scowled at the nickname.

"That's Rosalie, my big sister. She's just worried about me."

"Well that's sweet and all but why is she trying to murder me with her eyes?"

"Don't worry about Rose, she hates everyone except Em and me."

"Em?"

"My brother Emmett. Do you have siblings? I have four adding Jasper and Alice."

"I have two sisters both older, Rachel and Rebecca. They're twins."

"What about you Bella?"

She shook her head. "Only child." The bell rang as she said that and we wade plans to hang out after school.

 **XxX**

"I don't trust him." Rose and I have been having this same argument for three weeks straight about Jacob. She doesn't trust him because he will turn into a wolf soon, I think she's just worried about my reaction when he has to stop talking to me.

"Rose…" I sighed, rubbing my temples feeling like I had a headache which was impossible. Vampires didn't get headaches and they certainly didn't get tiered which I had been a lot lately.

"Edward are you alright?" She asked grabbing my arm to steady me as I swayed on my feet.

"I'm fine.. I just need to sit for a moment." I mumbled tiredly.

"Carlisle, there's something wrong with Edward." She shouted making me flinch.

"Not so loud Rose." I grumbled flopping onto my bed feeling exhausted.

"Edward what's the matter." Carlisle asked concerned.

"Nothing I've just been feeling a little drained lately is all, I'll be fine after I hunt." I said as I got up and jumped out of my window to do just that.

Turns out I wasn't fine because two weeks later I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest.

I tried so hard to keep my discomfort to myself but it soon became impossible when I collapsed climbing up the stairs and Rose caught me.

What the hell is happening to me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 4**

Sam growled at the stubborn bolt on the tyre he was trying to change. It had been a week since the meeting with the vampires and he had imprinted on Edward Cullen and he had yet to tell anyone hoping it would all go away if he pretended it never happened.

Easier said than done according to all the legends, no one has ever denied an imprint before and those who did didn't live for very long afterwards. Sam was determined to prove them all wrong but if he had to be honest, he was glad out of all of them he had imprinted on the most innocent one. Apparently Edward had never tasted nor desired to taste human blood, Sam doubted he'd even hit anyone let alone bit them. Not that he was planning on accepting the imprint or anything he was just glad his imprint was good, even though they were enemies. 'Damn my head hurts.' He thought to himself.

"Sam?" Pauls voice called from behind him.

"What!?" He snapped instantly regretting it but not able to help his irritable state.

"Wow man, what's your problem?" Paul took a step back holding his hands up in surrender as he noticed his alphas glare making the older man sigh when he saw this.

"Sorry man, rough week." Sam's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"What happened?" Sam shook his head. "Come on man, I'm your best friend. If you can't tell me then who can you tell."

Sam stood and started pacing, running his hands through his hair in agitation as Paul watched with furrowed brows.

"I imprinted." He shut his eyes tight and slumped down the wall.

"Umm, isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Paul asked confused.

"Not when your imprint is your enemy." It didn't matter so much that Edward was a male as it had been documented in the books that male submissives have carried dominants cubs before.

"What?"

"My imprint is Edward Cullen." His heart jumped at his imprints name, urging him to go to him. "The call of the imprint is strong, it wants me to go to him. He's not happy, I can feel his misery."

"You imprinted on a leech? Sam you can't be with a vampire."

"Don't you think I know that." He snapped. "I'm denying the imprint but it's not easy you know, every fibre of my being is urging me to go to him. He needs me, but I don't go because it's wrong and I have a duty to my pack and tribe. Just leave me alone Paul, I'm not in the mood." Sam growled as he stomped outside barely making it to the forest before phasing instantly being met with the minds of Jared and Embry.

"I'm so sorry Sam, I can't even imagine how you can deny your imprint. I have a hard enough time saying no to Kim when she asks a simple question." Sam grunted at the sympathetic thoughts flowing through his head.

"No offence, but you really have no idea what I'm going through. Phase out and leave me be." He snapped shutting of his thoughts to his brothers.

 **XxX**

Sam's moods only got worse after that as days turned to weeks and weeks soon turned into two months. It had been just nine weeks since the meeting at the border and Sam was barely able to get out of his bed anymore. Everyone had noticed the deterioration of his health and were begging him to go see his imprint but he refused. Vampires were their enemy, they were forbidden to be together everyone knew that.

"Sam please, I'm sure the elders wouldn't want to see you die because they are keeping you from your imprint even though they don't know they are doing it. Let us take you to him." Surprisingly it was Paul trying to convince him to see the vampire.

"No, I can do this." Sam rasped. Just trying to breath was an effort for him now and it was only getting worse. Paul heard a noise behind him and turned to see Jared wheeling Billy into the room. "I thought I ordered you not to tell anyone."

"We haven't and we won't, that doesn't mean we can't find a way around it." Paul smirked quickly covering Sam's mouth with his hand as he went to give out another order to keep them from outing him.

"Billy, do you have any idea what it would be like for me if Kim were to be taken from me?" Jared asked the confused elder whose eyes quickly lit up with understanding but quickly became confused again.

"He imprinted, on who, where are they?" He looked between the four wolves, Sam wouldn't look at him nor say anything.

"We've been ordered not to say anything about his imprint but that doesn't mean we can't give you hints." Embry said as he mimed fangs biting into his neck.

"Vampire, his imprint was attacked by a vampire?" They shook their heads, Billy quickly understood what was going on then. The elder was not stupid. "Your imprint is a vampire, one of the Cullen's I'm guessing." Sam avoided eye contact but nodded miserably.

"I didn't mean to imprint on him, I'm denying it I swear." He said fearfully and it is easy to say that had Sam been in his right mind he wouldn't be this weak.

"Sam denying your imprint will kill you, we all know that there is always a reason behind and imprint. The spirits are never wrong, go to him." He shook his head.

"I can't Billy, it's forbidden."

"Not when they are your imprint now go to him, I'm sure he is feeling the effects of the imprint as well." Paul nodded in agreement.

"Judging by the looks of him he is probably worse than you right now, there's not much of him. You need to go see him Sam, I will drag you there by the short and curlies if I have to." Sam looked at Billy for permission and received a nod in return.

"I will speak with the council while you are gone and try and see if we can come up with a theory as to why you imprinted on a vampire." Billy offered up a smiled and left the room as Jared and Paul helped Sam up and out to the car.

"I'm not sure about this." Sam mumbled, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Oh shut up, you have the permission of the most important elder on the Rez. If you don't see you imprint you will die, I have no idea what will happen to him. He may die as well, do you really want to keep hurting your imprint?" Jared snapped at Sam who whimpered.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Sam really didn't mean to hurt his imprint, he thought it would just be him that was in pain since the vampire had no idea of the imprint.

"We're here." Paul said as he helped Sam out of the car and toward the door that opened to reveal an equally worried and confused vampire.

"Can I help you boys with something?" Carlisle asked tiredly looking back over his shoulder.

"We can help you." Paul said as Sam collapsed, unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Edwards POV.**

I feel so tired, it's strange because I haven't felt this drained since I was dying of the Spanish influenza 97 years ago. Everyone was really worried about me, I had only made two friends since starting school here in forks. Bella who has become like another sister to me and Jacob who is like another big brother considering I'm 114 and he is 17. He reminds me of Sam with his height although he is about a foot shorter and with the muscles he is sporting, the tan, the hair… I could go on.

"Eddy, how are you feeling?" Rose asks as she sits next to me, pulling me into her side.

"I'm tired Rosie." I mumbled drifting in and out of consciousness.

"He shouldn't be able to sleep, Carlisle what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." I peak my eyes open blinking the haziness away and saw his worried face looking back at me. "Tell me exactly how you feel Edward." He said gently.

"I feel so tired and my chest hurts, it feels like there's a hole there." I sobbed and Rose pulled me closer to her side. "You're really cold Rosie." I murmured as I drifted off to sleep finally.

 **XxX**

"What do you mean you can help, do you know what's wrong with my son?" The doctor asked as the large wolves half dragged, half carried their alpha inside the house toward the living room where they dumped him on the couch and turned to face the vampire. "Is he alright?"

"He will be when you bring Edward down here, I believe your son will be fine too." Jared told them as Paul stood watch over his alpha glaring at the vampires in the room. Rosalie, Alice and Esmè had gone hunting an hour beforehand and won't be back for another day or so leaving only the males in the house.

"He speaks the truth." Jasper said before rushing to his brothers room, picking the sleeping vampire up and bringing him back downstairs.

"Put him on the couch next to Sam." Jared instructed the blonde vampire who quickly did as he said hoping to help his brother.

As soon as Edward was within reach of Sam he whimpered making the alpha growl and reach for him, pulling him into his arms and holding him protectively to his chest. Edward sighed contentedly and relaxed, nuzzling his head into Sam's chest.

"What's going on?" Emmett demanded watching his brother and the shifter, both of whom looked ten times better then they did a minute ago.

"Sam gave us an order before he became ill to say nothing of what we knew of what's going on, only he can tell you when he wakes."

"He's asleep, he won't know you told us." Emmett urged and Paul scowled.

"You don't get it, an order from the alpha is binding. We cannot disobey, it is physically impossible to do so. But what I can tell you is that from now on neither can be hurt without hurting the other nor can they be apart." Paul said scrunching up his nose. "Now if you would excuse me I need to go, Jared stay with Sam until Embry arrives and then come back." He said and left not waiting for a reply.

The men all looked toward the couch when they heard Edwards whimper, Sam's eyes flew open and he glanced around frantically before resting on his imprint. He sat up making Edward cry out and wrap his arms around his neck, clinging to him like his life depended on it.

"Please don't leave me." He sobbed and it just about broke Sam's heart as he rubbed the vampires back, pulling him onto his lap and cradling him close to his chest like the most precious thing in the world. Which to him he was.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was hurting you too." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, I mean no disrespect to you but I really need to know what is going on here and why my son has been so deathly ill for the past two months." Carlisle demanded beyond worried for his sons well being.

"Do you know what imprinting is?" Sam asked, not looking up from his mate.

"Yes, it's an involuntary mechanism by which shape-shifters find their soul-mates."

"Exactly, I imprinted on Edward that day in the clearing." Sam said finally looking up from Edward who had stopped crying but was still clinging to him and looked as if he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"I don't understand how that made you both so unwell, Edward is a vampire and therefore shouldn't be able to get sick." Jasper frowned in confusion.

"Because I tried to deny it, vampires and shifters are sworn enemies. I was scared the elders would order an attack if they found out, I would kill my own flesh and blood to protect my imprint so you can see why I tried to keep it a secret. Plus it goes everything I was taught and believed in but I swam to you if I had known it was harming him I would have come. Our imprints come first, they always have." Just then Embry walked through the door.

"I must speak with the elders about why this happened." Sam said standing but Edward refused to let go and went with him, it looked kind of funny. He had his arms wrapped around Sam's neck and his face buried in his neck and his feet dangling off the ground, the tops of his toes touching the middle of the alphas shins.

"Dude how small is he" Embry snorted making Sam turn to glare at him.

"You said you wouldn't leave me." Edward said in a small voice and Sam gently removed his arms from around his neck and sat him on the couch while kneeling in front of him.

"I just have to go home for a while, I'll come back. I promise." He tilted Edwards chin up to face him and his throat clogged up at the heartbreaking expression on his imprints face.

"Take me with you?" He begged. "Please I promise I'll be good, I don't want my chest to hurt again." Sam found it impossible to refuse him so he just looked at his father.

"I don't know…"

"Please daddy, he won't hurt me. I want to go with him, please don't make him leave me alone again." He pleaded making Carlisle's expression soften.

"He will be safe?" He asked Sam and Emmett protested.

"You can't seriously be considering letting him go with them, you know he can't protect himself if something happens there."

"What do you mean he can't protect himself?" Sam asked confused looking down at Edward who looked away sheepishly, biting his lip and looking adorable.

"He doesn't know how to fight." Emmett said. "He refuses to learn because he doesn't like the idea of hurting someone even if that someone is another vampire." He scowled at his brother who shrunk back into Sam making the alpha growl a warning at the vampire for distressing his imprint.

"He will be safe, I would protect him with my life and as the alphas mate so would my pack." Sam said to the leader while still shooting nasty looks at Emmett who was now apologising to the sensitive vampire hiding behind Sam.

"Then it's settled, Edward can go with you but if anything happens to him I will kill you myself." The doctor threatened shocking his sons who had always believed him to be a pacifist. Suddenly there was a loud shattering noise, making everyone jump and Sam snarl while pulling his mate closer.

"James is back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 _Hey guys, I'm sorry to inform you that this will be my last chapter for a little while as my mum had a stroke last night at the age of 42. Right now I need to focus on helping her get better. I'll be back soon._

 **Chapter 6**

"Who's James and what does he want?" Sam demanded pulling Edward towards the corner of the room away from the windows and pushing him behind him with Embry quickly following.

"He's a human drinker and he wants Edward, he believes him to be an abomination because he has never bit a human be it to drink from them or to turn them. He has never even been in a fight, always the pacifier. James believe he can change that if he can break him down but what he doesn't understand is that Edward is different. Nothing he does will get him to hurt a human, we don't know why he is the way he is but he needs a lot of protection. A lot of vampires want him, mostly for a lab rat."

Sam snarled at that. "They won't touch him." He felt a small cool hand touch his arm and turned to his tiny mate.

"He's gone now." Edward whispered.

"How do you know?" Embry asked confused.

"I can read minds. When I was human I had a talent for being able to read people, now it serves as a supernatural gift."

"Huh, interesting and so cool."

"Enough, I want to get him to the Rez where he will be safe." Carlisle nodded.

"Be careful son, I'll see you soon." Edward rushed forward to hug his father and brothers before turning back to his mate.

"Where's your car?" Edward asked confused.

"We're running." Sam said before disappearing behind a tree to phase. Edward whimpered and tried to follow him but Embry quickly caught his arm and held him back.

"He'll be back in a second you'll see." Just as he finished speaking a giant black wolf appeared where Sam had disappeared. Edward looked on in awe as the massive animal layer down on his belly in front of him, the vampire slowly walked towards him and pet his fur on the back of his neck and let out a Yelp as he was lifted in the air and placed on the giant wolfs back before he stood back and disappeared into the woods.

Edward ran his fingers through the large wolfs fur, marvelling at how soft it felt as it slipped through his fingers.

 _'Hold on Edward, I don't want you to fall.'_ He heard Sam's voice in his head and looked up to see another wolf with them but this one was smaller then his mate. He quickly laid his torso on Sam's back wrapped his arms around Sam's neck before the took off running so fast he could barely see what was going on behind him.

When they were so far into the woods Sam stopped and lowered himself to the ground, Edward took the hint to get off before the wolf quickly disappeared behind a tree and came back looking like Sam again.

Edward rushed to him and wrapped his arms around his waist as they waited for Embry to join them again. After about a five minute walk they came upon an opening that lead to the streets of La Push and Edward became nervous again.

"Don't worry, no one will hurt you." Sam assured him as he wrapped his arm around the smaller boys shoulders. Edward nodded, biting his lip but didn't say anything. It was Paul's large form suddenly appearing in front of them that really freaked him out. When the beta wolf looked at him instead of his alpha none to kindly he whimpered and shifted behind Sam and shrunk in on himself, hoping to appear smaller.

"Back off Paul, you're scaring him." He growled as his shaking mate clung to his hand behind his back for dear life.

"Sorry." He grunted. "But I need to ask you something on behalf of the elders."

"What?" he pulled Edward forward again and tucked him into his side.

"Not you, the vampire.

"His name is Edward." Sam growled making Paul take a step back.

"Edward, what was your surname when you were human?" Edward peeked up at Sam who nodded before turning back to Paul.

"Masen. My families name was Masen." Paul furrowed his brows looking slightly annoyed making the vampire shift uncomfortably. "Is that a bad thing?" Paul shrugged.

"I don't know yet, it was one of the names on the list. I need to return to the elders, Billy and I will come to your house soon and tell you our findings." With that he left just as quickly as he appeared.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" Edward asked in a small voice. Sam sighed and pulled him closer to his side.

"He'll come around, now come on. I'm hungry and need food." He lead him in the direction of his house where his mother was in the kitchen as usual. "Hey mum, this is Edward. Edward this is my mother Allison." Edward offered up a timid smile before shifting behind Sam a bit.

"He's adorable Sam, how are you in the kitchen?" She asked enthusiastically and Edward once again looked to Sam first before speaking.

"My birth mother taught me to cook when I was young."

"Are you not with your birth mother anymore?" He shook his head looking sad and Sam pulled him closer.

"No, my family passed."

"Oh I'm so sorry dear." Just then Paul burst in pushing Billy's wheelchair.

"You'll never guess what we just learned."

"Paul Lahote, I should guess you had more manners then that. Close the door and use your inside voice." She scolded making Edward giggle and Paul glared at him.

"You sound like my mum when she scolds Emmett and Alice." Allison sent him a wink before turning to Sam.

"Why don't you boys go into the lounge room, I'll have lunch done in an hour." She said before she turned and left.

"What did you find?" Sam asked as he sat down on the couch with Edward on his lap.

"Edward Anthony Masen Snr was the alpha to the Chicago pack in 1918 before his family and pack died from the Spanish influenza." Billy said before handing Sam a family tree named 'Masen'

"What, my dad was a wolf?" Edward asked confused.

"All the males were, you didn't know about this?" Billy asked gently, Edward shook his head looking like he would cry.

"Well no, he wouldn't. Look at the mark next to his name, it explains everything." Sam said handing the paper back to the elder before pulling his mate closer.

"He was born a submissive." He murmured with wide eyes.

"So?" Paul asked.

"Back in those days, submissives were left out of the loop until they phased. It was need to know only and by the looks of it Edward knew nothing. What happened when you died Edward?"

"I'm not sure, my last days I was delirious with the fever. Carlisle said I was on my last breath before he got up the nerve to bite me, I almost didn't make it. He had never bit anyone before me but apparently my mum knew what he was and begged him to save me."

"Everything happens for a reason." The elder murmured. "It also says that you have an older brother."

"What?" He gasped then started sobbing into Sam's chest. Could today get any worse for the poor young vampire?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 _Hey guys, I know it's been a while and I'm not updating as much as I like but I have quite a bit going on right now and a lot on my mind so until things start settling down and my inspiration returns I will only update every week or so._

 _ **Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.**_

 **Chapter 7**

"I can't believe they never told me I had a brother." Edward continued to sob into Sam's chest. "Was there anything else they didn't tell me?"

"His name was Mitchell Anthony Masen, he was born a dominant and therefore new everything and is possibly still alive." Billy said thoughtfully.

"What?" Edward asked sitting up straight. "First you tell me my family is made up of wolves and that I was supposed to be one, then you tell me I have a brother." His voice starts to shake as he says this. "Now you're telling me he may be alive?" Sam pulled him close again and rubbed his back for comfort.

"If he's alive we'll find him." Sam told his mate firmly, reassuringly.

"I don't know if I want to."

"What, why?" Sam asked incredulously.

"It's been over 100 years Sam, don't you think he would've found me by now if he wanted too. Especially being in a pack."

"You're right but maybe he was waiting."

Edward frowned leaning away from Sam. "For what?"

"For you to be imprinted on, maybe his pack was blessed with a seer who saw this and if I'm right…" Sam trailed off.

"He'll be on his way here now." Paul finished.

"Why?" I asked dumbly.

"For you." Billy told me.

"What me, is he gonna take me with him? Please don't let him take me, I don't wanna go." Edward jumped up clutching at his mates arm. "Sam…" He cried desperately.

"You're not going anywhere, of that I can assure you." Sam said firmly. Edward believed him, he melted into Sam's side as they sat back again and snuggled in.

"He smells different." Paul grunted.

"What do you mean, how?" Billy frowned, looking back and forth between Edward and Paul.

"The sickly sweet smell is fading, it's more alluring now." Sam growled, pulling Edward closer. Paul glanced at him before continuing. "It's like his scent is calling out somehow, I don't know how to explain it really."

"Mine!" Sam snapped, lurching to his feet and pulling Edward behind him. Startling the poor young vampire and growling dangerously at Paul who backed up with his hands in the air in a peace gesture.

"Sam." Edward spoke softly, placing his hand on Sam's chest. Calming the agitated alpha and trying to coax him into his seat again.

"Trust me Sam, I have no intention of taking your mate from you much less be mated to a vampire. That would be a fate worse then death for me, you have nothing to worry about." Edward scowled at him.

"Not all vampires are murderous monsters you know, there are quite a few covens around who have adopted Carlisle's diet now. I have never tasted human blood and I don't plan to." Sam smiled down at his imprint proudly.

"I meant no offence, I don't particularly like vampires as they are unnatural. The main reason behind it being vampires smell really bad to us and we do you." Edwards frown returned.

"You don't smell bad to me." He stated looking at Paul like he grew wings and a horn.

"Interesting." Billy frowned stroking his chin.

"When I met Jacob Black, the only reason I knew he was of wolf decent was by his surname." I frowned.

"You know my son?" Billy asked.

"Yes, he hangs out with Bella and I at school." Billy nodded looking distracted.

"Yes he mentioned a new friend but back to this changed scent thing I will need to consult the elders and find out what it means." He finished as Sam's mum popped her head in the room.

"Lunch is ready boys."

After lunch Sam and Edward were walking through the woods in a comfortable silence as each was lost in their own thoughts when Sam's head snapped up.

"What is it?" Edward frowned looking in the direction Sam was.

"I hear whimpering." He replied pulling his mate behind him and moving toward a bush to his left, slowly.

"Oh, I hear it now. The wolf is scared, I can feel it. It's in pain too, Oh My God it's Jacob." Sam's head snapped toward Edward then he took off into the bush to get to the newly shifted wolf with Edward on his heels.

"Stay back Edward." Sam said as he quickly disappeared behind a tree to shift.

 _"Who's there?"_ Came Jacob's scared voice.

 _"It's Sam, try to calm down Jake."_

 _"Calm down? I have paws, fur and a tail. How the hell am I supposed to calm down?"_

 _"I know it's disorienting…"_

 _"Disorienting? It's a freaking nightmare, how do I turn it off?"_

 _"You can't turn it off, but I can help you change back."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Just calm yourself and picture yourself as a human again."_

 _"What's that smell?"_ Jacob sniffed the air again. _"It smells really good."_ Then he pounce in Edwards general direction.

"Ahh…" Edward screamed as he tried to jump out of the way and hitting his head on a rock as he landed. He sat up quickly, scrambling away from Jacob and holding his head at the same time.

 _"Edward! Jacob, STOP!"_ Sam shouted the order so loud it made Edwards head pound. Oh wait, it was already pounding. Both wolves shifted immediately after that, Sam rushed to his mate and checking him all over while Jacob just stood there in shock.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Jakes voice trembled.

"Don't worry about it I'm fine." He mumbled.

"No you're not, you're bleeding!" Sam snarked at Jacob as he came towards us. "Stay back."

"Sam he's my friend, he didn't mean to hurt me." Edward whimpered as Sam put pressure on the cut on his head to stop the bleeding. "How am I bleeding? Vampires don't bleed."

"I don't know, I'll ask the elders when we get back. But for now the fact that you bleeding means you can't go back to the vampires just yet, I'm sorry but there are still vampires there that struggle with the animal diet and I won't put you at risk. We will speak with your father and collect some clothes for the time being and you will come and stay with me until we figure this out and I feel that you are safe."

"I'll get to see my family still right?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yes, but I will be with you the whole time." Sam said slowly.

"That's ok." Edward winced. "My head hurts." He whined as he leaned on Sam for support.

"I'm sorry but did you say vampires?"

 _Let the headaches begin!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter and am hoping to have updated some of my other stories soon aswell. I spent part of yesterday in the hospital playing pin cushion. Ugh... I hate hospitals. Queenslands heat wave is gonna kill me._

 _Rant over here's the next chapter, please remember to review._

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 7**

The look on Jacobs face was priceless, if it weren't for the splitting headache Edward was experiencing he would've pissed himself laughing.

"It will all be explained at tonight's bonfire, head back and speak to your father and tell him you shifted. Tell him that I am taking Edward back to the Cullen house but we will both return shortly and that I will need to speak to him upon our arrival."

"Yes sir." Jacob bowed his head looking ashamed. "I really am sorry Edward."

"I know, it's ok. I'll see you tonight." Edward smiled then winced ad looked up to Sam. "Can we please go now, my head is really hurting." Sam quickly phased again and Edward scrambled on his back. Soon Sam was running, zooming around trees at breakneck speeds and were at Edwards house in no time.

The vampires in the house were already on the front porch before they even reached it with worried faces but one in particular was openly glaring and snarling at Sam who laid on his belly so Edward could get down.

Once of Sam quickly phased and shoved on his shorts and lifting Edward off the ground rushing him up the stairs and in the house. "What did you do to my brother?" Rose snapped as Sam ignored her and barged through the house like he owned it.

"Where's your medical room?" The head vamp is a doctor surely he had to have one right?

"Follow me." The head vamp said rushing ahead to lead him to the room where Sam sat him on the metal table for the doc to work on him.

"What happened."

"It was an accident Carlisle, Jacob shifted for the first time and attacked me." Sam snarled at that.

"I'll kill him." Edward placed his hand on Sam's to get his attention and stopping his angry growls instantly.

"He's new Sam, he doesn't understand yet. Please don't hurt him he's my friend and wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

"Fine." Sam relented. "But he's not to go near you until he gets control of his wolf, I will not have you bleeding by one of my wolfs again. At all if possible." Someone snorted behind him.

"Yeah, good luck with that one. Edward is about as clumsy as they come, even for a vampire. It's sad really."

"Shut up Emmett." Edward grumbled, blushing furiously as Carlisle covered up the wound. "Thanks dad." Carlisle smiled at him and brushed his knuckles down his cheek.

"You need to be more careful Edward, your body is going to be changing now and becoming more human to fit your bond with Sam. You can be hurt now, here's some panadol for the pain."

"Are you sure he's bonded with the dog, can we fix it?" Sam stiffened.

"Be nice Rose, his name is Sam and I don't wanna fix it."

"Edward will be the safest and most well looked after mate in the world Rosalie. He's an alphas mate, not only will he have Sam to care for him but us and a whole pack." Carlisle explained.

"Not just my pack, but others. Alphas mates are the most coveted because and alpha rarely finds his mate. Wolves will come from all over to protect an alpha mate." Edward smiled up at Sam shyly while Emmett snickered at his brother.

"Look at him, isn't he cute?"

"Mine." Sam growled, pulling Edward close behind him.

"I was just kidding, jeez. That's my brother no way would I go there, besides I have Rosie here. Touchy."

"Alpha, Emmett. Are you stupid?" Alice's voice chimed as she skipped through the door and dragging Jasper along with her. "It's ok Jazz, it's ok it just Edward. You won't hurt him."

"His blood smells different, it's alluring." Jasper said with a curious look on his face and making Sam growl again and pull him closer. "I don't want to bite him." He rolled his eyes.

"I want to take some blood Edward and run some tests to see just how much you have and are changing." Edward looked to Sam for assurance then nodded sticking his arm out and burying his face in Sam's chest.

"What's the matter Eddy, scared of a little blood." Emmett teased.

Edward glowered. "No, I just hate needles. I always have, even as a human." Edward said indignantly then whimpered as the needle went in making Sam stiffen and growl. "It's fine Sam." He soothed the overprotective wolf then winced as the needle was withdrawn making Sam relax.

"Edward needs to stay on pack lands from now on as my mate he needs to be close so I and my pack can keep him safe. He needs to learn our legends and responsibilities, also to get to know the families."

"What?" Rose shrieked. "You can't just take him from us, he's our family."

"As is his right Rose he can, as alpha we can't stop him." Carlisle said softly looking upset.

"Unless you hurt him you may still see and interact with him, I will rearrange the treaty so that you may enter the tribe for at least three hours a day. I'm afraid it will have to be supervised considering what we are."

"That's ridiculous, we don't need a babysitter. We've been on animal blood for years." Rose snapped.

"Considering we are enemies I'm being very generous, as alpha I could easily ban you from seeing him at all but that would hurt Edward and I can't do that. You either take what I am able to give you or you visit him at the boarder still supervised but limited by the boundaries." Sam snapped at the stubborn blonde who glared right back.

"Please Rose?" Edward whispered looking at his sister fearfully with tears in his eyes and fighting to keep them back. "It's just until you prove to them you can be trusted, right Sam?" He turned to the seven foot alpha with those beautiful green puppy eyes melting the wolf instantly. _Wait a minute, green?_

"Yes, once the tribe is convinced you are no threat the limitations will be lifted. The treaty will stay though, I'm sorry Edward but if one of them attacks a human or my pack…"

"I understand, but it won't come to that." He turned the full weight of the puppy eyes back on to Rose. It was a funny sight to see the stubborn blonde vampire try to fight off the inevitable.

She sighed. "Fine." She grumbled but her eyes softened as she looked at her little brother and the corner of her mouth lifted up in a slight smile that was quickly covered with a smile when Emmett decided to tease her.

 _Well this is going to be fun._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 8**

By 8 o'clock Edward was sitting on Sam's lap and talking to his older sister Emily and her cousin Leah whom I learned from Sam is also pack whilst Sam spoke to Paul and Jared about pack business. Something about patrols and boundaries meh, Emily and Leah were more interesting.

"I found this new recipe that I wanted to try out the other day and just got all the ingredients for it today." Emily was saying to Leah who rolled her eyes looking bored. "Do you cook Edward?" She asked ignoring her cousins reaction.

"I used to with my mother but that was a long time ago, I remember that it was my favourite thing to do with her. I would love to learn again though, I need to know how to cook all of Sam's favourites." She smiled at that and Sam turned to me.

"Did you say something baby?" Edward blushed at the term of endearment and shook his head.

"Not to you, I was asking Emily to help me learn to cook again."

He nodded his approval and smiled. "She's a wonderful cook, you'll learn a lot from her. She owns her own restaurant." He stated proudly ruffling her hair.

"Get off you fool." She laughed smacking at his hand making Edward laugh at the siblings. "Come over tomorrow and I'll start our lessons."

Edward turned to Sam bouncing in his lap excitedly. "Can I, please Sam?" Puppy eyes out in full force again melting the man before he even had a chance.

"Of course you can." He smiled hugging him close and someone snickered.

Cough "whipped." Cough. Sam punched Paul in the arm.

"Wait until you imprint." He glared at his best friend and second in command. "We'll see whose laughing then."

"I will." Jared snickered.

"Don't you go running your mouth, you're exactly the same with Kim." Sam smirked.

"Anyway," Emily started over the banter between the wolves "we will start small tomorrow and gradually make our way to the hard stuff." Edward frowned.

"Please don't go easy on me, how will I lean if you don't push me? I know the basics I just don't know any recipes. It's been too long and I've forgotten them all." He explained and she nodded.

"Okay no easy stuff but just so you know, some of the easy stuff is sometimes the hardest."

"Oh I know that, mum used to make me make the perfect shaped cookies and stuff without the cutters. We didn't have any back then just knives and our hands." He explained with a nostalgic look on his face. "Right before my parents died mum and I planned the Valentine's Day event in the town square. We made thousands of those heart shaped cookies and about a hundred heart shaped cakes. Plus soups and stews and roasts and other bits and pieces, even with our maids help we were baking for like a week." He laughed.

"Man, you had maids?" Paul asked looking shocked.

"Well yeah we all had them." Edward said it like it was no big deal.

"Yeah, but you said maids. Plural, how rich were you?"

"I don't know, I never really cared about that crap. My dad was a really important lawyer and the Mayor in Chicago and mum owned three restaurants and two stores that made and sold men and women's clothing. I still own all their things, house included."

"That would make you a millionaire wouldn't it?" Edward shrugged.

"I don't know, like I said. I don't care about that crap, although I would like to go and visit my parents house one day."

"What after all this time you've never been back there?" Sam asked shocked.

Edward shook his head looking sad. "No, it was too hard to return after they died and it only got harder as the years went by. Now that I know I have a brother and that he's coming for me…" He trailed off shrugging his shoulders and shrunk back into Sam's chest.

"He won't touch you." He promised Edward who nodded feeling better immediately. "That's the most I've heard you say about your parents." Sam said softly in his ear.

"My parents have always been a sore point, but after learning today that they weren't as perfect as I thought they were and that they kept the fact that I had a brother away from me…" He shrugged. "I don't know, it's easier now. I can deal." Sam nodded in understanding then looked at something over my shoulder.

"It's story time." He said as Paul handed him a hotdog, suddenly Edward had the urge to take it from him.

"Can I have one please?" He asked timidly making them look at him funny as Paul gave him one from his plate. He sniffed at it before taking and experimental bite, it was only the good manners his mother taught him that stopped him from stuffing the whole thing in his face. "Mmm, this is really good." He turned to Emily. "Can you teach me how to make these?"

"Sure." She said, looking at him in amazement. "I thought vampires could only drink blood." She said curiously.

"I don't know, I've been feeling different all day since Sam first came to my house. My dad said I was becoming more human now so this is probably just one of those changes." He shrugged unconcern and turned to Paul. "Is there anymore, can I have another please?"

"Sure." He said slowly handing him another as he looked to Sam who shrugged. "This is weird, vampires aren't supposed to be able to eat." He said watching Edward as he swallowed his third bite of hotdog then put it down and turned into Sam, hiding his face in his chest.

"Leave him alone Paul, this is just as new to him as it is to us. He just told you that his dad said he was turning human because of our bond, if you continue to upset my imprint I will hurt you." He growled. "Finish your hotdog baby," he said softly making him blush at the endearment again and peek up at him from his spot. "He won't say anything else, will you Paul?" He asked sharply, silently demanding a no as an answer. Paul shook his head still looking slightly creeped out but said nothing else as he took another tentative bit from his hotdog and glancing at Paul from the corner of his eye.

When Edward looked away Sam slapped the back of Paul's head and glared at him shooting a suggestive look at Edward.

Paul cleared his throat. "Umm, I ah, I'm sorry for upsetting you Edward. I didn't mean anything by it." Edward smiled at him and shook his head.

"No it is weird. It's weird for me too." He said as Billy Black was wheeled to the front of the circle by Jacob.

 _It is time for Edward to hear the legends of the tribe he is now a part of._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 9**

"I would like to welcome our three newcomers to the pack, young Seth Clearwater who is young Leah's younger brother, my son Jacob who just joined the ranks today…" Sam growled and pulled Edward closer upon hearing Jacob's name "and young Mr. Edward Masen who is the imprint of our alpha Sam." Edward blushed furiously when Sam made him stand like the others before him and tried to hide behind him but apparently Sam wasn't having that and made him stand front and centre.

"Thank you Billy, Edward will be staying with me from now on and I would like you all to take it upon yourselves to get to know him, pack members are expected to protect him no matter what." Sam stood tall and proud and spoke clear and firm making Edwards heart skip a beat… Hold on a second heart?

"But isn't he a vampire, why would he need protection." One of the younger wolves said from beside Jacob.

"Edward is a special case, he is not as strong as your average vampire and nor has he ever had the drive for blood that others do. Edward is becoming more human every minute we are bonded and soon will be fully human and needs your protection as my mate." Edward softly tapped his arm to get his attention. "What is it baby?" He asked making Edward blush again but said nothing as he took his fingers and placed them on his pulse, as sluggish as it was, it was climbing faster quickly. "Well it seems his transformation is almost complete, he now has a beating heart." He announced proudly sitting back down pulling Edward on his lap and getting comfy for the story telling.

Edward snuggled in close and sighed as Sam wrapped his arms tight around him and pulled him close planting a kiss on his head.

Billy cleared his throat again ready to start. _"Long ago, there was a shifter wolf named Taha Aki who was the first of our kind. He and his wife bore three children who would all grow to have the gene and spread it onto their children and so on. One day a cold one came seeking refuge from werewolves and was refused upon seeing his red eyes. He vowed his revenge and that he would return. Years came and went with no visit from the vampire, it was soon believed that he had died or was bluffing. Soon Taha Aki was too old to shift and his oldest son was the new alpha of the pack when the vampire decided to show again with an army behind him. Two witches lead them all causing pain and panic as they went. Taha Aki heard the screams and stepped out of the hut in time to see the same cold one from all those years ago murder his eldest son. He heard the screams of his wife as he shifted for the first time since his youth to attack the vampire but was intercepted by another that wrapped their arms around his neck. His wife found a sharp rock close by and sacrificed herself so her husband could live and save the lands. His two other sons soon came to help along with the rest of the surviving members of the pack and before long the vampires had retreated. Only one remained, he had long blonde hair and evil red eyes that held no mercy. He held his arm out and dropped this necklace to the ground as a reminder to the pack of what had happened that day. Not that anyone could forget the loss that was suffered that day in the hands of the cold ones."_ Billy held a necklace up for all to see, it was startlingly familiar to Edward who gasped and quickly stood.

"May I please see that necklace Mr. Black?" He asked politely already walking toward him. Billy nodded and handed it to him curiously.

"What is it Edward?" Sam who had apparently followed him asked.

"I know who this necklace belongs to." Edward whispered. "Your tribe was lucky to escape with their lives. This necklace belongs to Caius of the Vulturi and those two witches you spoke of ad the Vulturi twins Alec and Jane. Of the Vulturi wanted this pack gone the could do it and not bat an eye, they would wipe out the entire state if they had to."

"Who are the Vulturi Edward, how do you know of them?"

"The Vulturi is the closest my kind has to royalty, they're thousands of years old. No-one knows for sure how old they are, but they are the strongest coven in the world and are unstoppable. They have three leaders Aro, who is a little fickle but ruthless in his quest for collecting vampires with talents. He's been after me since Carlisle first changed me but I refused him, he also want Alice and Jasper who also repeatedly deny him. Markus isn't much of a threat since his mate was killed then there is Caius, he is solely responsible for the extinction of werewolves and is the most crooked of the lot of them. They are who my kind answer to when we threaten the secrecy of our existence, the price for that is death. There will be the odd vampire who is granted immunity if they join them, that vampire is so great full they accept. That one vampire always has a talent that they wanted. If they want someone it's only a matter of time before they have them for something they have supposedly done, it won't be long before they come for me again." Sam snarled and pulled him close.

"They'll had to get through me first." He vowed.

"Me too." Came an unfamiliar voice making Sam spin around to face him growling and pulling me behind him.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I am Mitchell Masen and that's my little brother you're manhandling." Edward gasped and hid further behind Sam, fists tightening in the back of his shirt. "I'm going to kindly as you to hand him over now." He smirked.

"You'll have to kill me first." Sam snapped. "You're trespassing alpha, tread carefully. Why are you here?"

"Why I came for Eddy, you see two months ago a seer in my pack had a vision of my baby brother whom I thought to be dead for over ninety years. I just had to come see for myself and there he is looking every bit like our mother. I'm not here to take you away Edward I'm here for you to help you, to teach you. I know exactly what is going on with you and I can help, I was just testing your imprint here. I didn't meant to frighten you believe me after all this time of believing you to be dead…"

"I didn't even know you existed until this morning." Edwards said softly, peeking out slightly from behind Sam.

"You were going to be told on your 18th birthday but you didn't make it that far before the influenza. Dad had stopped shifting two years after you were born for mum and you would have shifted on your next birthday. It's how things were done then, I know it seems cruel but it was for the best. I've lived all this time with the promise to be reunited with my baby brother this year, here I am and I'm not going anywhere until I've taught you all I know and you send me away specifically. My pack and I will be staying in the town over so as not to cause trouble, is there anything I should know for my packs safety?"

"There is a coven of vampires just across the boarder from our lands, they are not to be touched until I give the OK." Sam glared at him, daring him to argue.

"Why not take them out now?"

"There is a treaty in place to prevent unprovoked attacks and they are my family, stay away from them. They mean no harm." This time it was Edward who glared at his brother and daring his arguments. He nodded and raised his hands in mock surrender smirking at Edward who was now glaring defiantly at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Quite a little spitfire you got there, just like mum. I won't harm the leeches so long as they don't harm you or my pack. You have my word."

"I don't know you, your word means nothing. I will make up my own mind." Sam wrapped and arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his side. Edward melted into the embrace and smiled up at his mate before looking back to his brother.

"We will meet tomorrow to discuss what you think you know, for now I'm taking my mate home for the night. Goodnight." With that Sam turned and left with Edward tucked safely into his side. The whole way there Edward had exactly one thought.

 _My long lost brother is a douche._


End file.
